


Secreto

by Azarini4



Category: YiZhan / WangXiao
Genre: M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, TheUntamed, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Existen diferentes razones por la cual dos personas podían desaparecer, aceptar las excusas es fácil, pero la curiosidad siempre es más fuerte, sin embargo, no sabes si lo mejor fue descubrir la verdad o seguir nadando en las excusas. Eso fue a algo a lo que Xuan Lu tuvo que enfrentar.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Secreto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yizhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhan/gifts), [wangxiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiao/gifts).



-Bueno chicos, tomense un descanso, seguiremos en un rato.

Todos obedecieron las órdenes sin objeción alguna , la mayoria ya se encontraban cansados por las diferentes actividades y el intenso calor solo lo hacía peor. Varios soltaron un gran suspiro de satisfacción para dirigirse a disfrutar su tiempo libre; muchos disfrutandolo en grupo, comiendo , platicando o símplemente descansando en un lugar cómodo.

Xuan Lu, la linda actriz que interpretaba a Jiang Yanli, la hermana de Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian; al igual de cansada que los demás , tenía planes de estar con Wang Zhuo Cheng, Meng Ziyi, Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo,mientras disfrutaban de la comida que le ofrecían a los del reparto principal; aunque no era de su gusto , le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros más cercanos.

-Por fin podemos descansar, el calor se pone cada vez peor-dijo Wang Zhuo Cheng, quejándose mientras se ventilaba con sus manos.

-Tienes razón , hay que darnos prisa para comer y comprar algo frío-dijo Meng Ziyi dándole la razón a Zhuo Cheng.-por cierto, ¿Dónde están Xiao Zhan y Yibo?

-No lo sé, pero ayer también llegaron tarde para comer-hablo por fin Xuan Lu-Pero me alegra saber que cada vez se llevan mejor.

-Demasiado bien, diría yo-dijo Meng Ziyi.

Esto era totalmente cierto, los dos pasaban la mayoría de tiempo juntos, hablando, ensayando , bromeando e incluso a veces golpeandose suavemente. Era tierno y gracioso verlos juntos, todos admitían que tenian una gran química, lo cual hacía más fácil el trabajo a la hora de actuar

Pero aunque no lo quieran admitir , sabían que ellos se iban apartando poco a poco del pequeño grupo, pasando menos tiempo juntos como un grupo y reduciéndose a un dúo.

Todo empezó hace sólo unos días, donde se noto la clara distancia que se estaba creando entre ellos, el dúo empezaba a llegar juntos al trabajo , eso no fue un problema en un principio, de hecho todos creian que sería beneficioso, pero aunque llegarán juntos también empezarón a llegar tarde, recibiendo reclamaciones del director y los productores; mejoraron un poco su puntualidad pero seguían llegando tarde, poniendo varias escusas que se hacían tan constantes que perdían el realismo.

El otro y más obvio, fue cuando empezarón a "desaparecer" en los descansos, aunque no en la mayoría, en esos "pocas" desapariciones realmente nadie sabia donde se encontraban y llegando juntos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, absteniendose de decir: en donde estaban , y que hacian. Sus "desapariciones" traían como consecuencia que llegarán tarde para comer, siendo salvados por sus amigos que tenían el corazón para guardarles.

-Realmente volverán a llegar tarde, tal vez ya no deberíamos guardarles- sugirió Meng Ziyi.

-No seas asi, deben tener una razón, tal vez pronto nos lo digan-dijo Xuan Lu.

-si claro , sabes...a veces te metes demasiado en tu personaje.

Xuan Lu sólo soltó una pequeña risa, y se dispuso a sentarse, siendo imitada por los demás.

-Sabes..yo creo que deberíamos buscarlos,y estoy seguro que los tres tenemos curiosidad.-sugirió Zhuo Cheng.-les guardamos su comida, yo creo que saber donde están es lo menos que nos merecemos.

-yo digo que tiene razón-dijo Meng Ziyi concordando con él. Wang Zhuo Cheng se iba a levantar siendo detenido por la voz de Xuan Lu.

-No, yo ire-dijo mientras se levantaba para impedir que lo haga Zhuo Cheng  
-Ustedes sigan comiendo , yo los buscaré.

-Pero..no es necesario, iré yo-insistió Zhuo Cheng siendo detenido nuevamente.

-dije que está bien, aparte no tengo tanta hambre (y no me gusta tanto la comida) -afirmó,para retirarse rápida mente a buscar a sus dos fugitivos.

Busco por varias zonas, incluso llegando a preguntar por ellos , pero todos decían que no los habían visto, "¿Qué sucede? No puede ser que realmente desaparecieron ¿verdad?"  
Busco por varias zonas más, incluso por algunos escenarios del drama , pero en ninguno se encontraban; había dado tantas vueltas muchas veces que parecía "una niña perdida en el supermercado". Un poco más desesperada,casi rozando la rendición  
,se puso a pensar en que lugares le faltaba buscar. Tenia un lugar en mente, pero dudaba mucho que estuvieran ahí , "los camerinos" ahí solían ayudarnos a vestirnos,  
maquillarnos, y a los hombres a ponerles el característico cabello largo.

Dudaba que se encontrarán ahí por que, un lugar que estaba totalmente lleno en un principio, en los descansos se despegaba casi al instante, nadie quería estar ahí más de lo necesario, el calor también lo hacía menos tolerable. Sólo algunos venían por si se les olvidaba algo o tenían algo que hacer o terminar; por otra razón no existía. Pero era el único lugar que aún no revisaba y el único que se le ocurría, sin más opciones se dirigió ahí.

Como pensó, estaba vacío; sólo se veía varios atuendos, pelucas, maquillaje, y obsesorios extras ,y no se escuchaba otra cosa aparte del sonido del ventilador que permitia que la habitación no se acalorara demasiado. Xuan Lu estaba apunto se irse ,rindiendose en su misión , hasta que escucho algo cayendose, voltea rápidamente para intentar ver que fue lo que causó el sonido, pero no ve nada; otro sonido parecido vuelve a llamar su atención; descifra rápidamente de donde viene el sonido, llevando su vista a una puerta casi escondida , intenta recordar con algo de dificultad que había ahí dentro; "¡claro!,lo había olvidado".

Esa puerta de poco interés, daba entrada a una pequeña habitación donde solían guardarse algunos accesorios extras , como espadas, talismanes, cintas, etc. Realmente ella nunca había entrado ahí, si faltaba algún accesorio en su vestuario, o que necesitará en alguna escena, los demás se lo traían, ella no tenía que entrar, y nunca le llamo la atención como para que esa idea pasará por su mente. Pero ahora le daba mucha curiosidad, en silencio se acercó poco a poco a la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta, sin embargo se detiene en seco, cuando logra escuchar sonidos, pero a excepción de las dos veces pasadas, está vez se oían como voces,"¿enserio habia personas aquí?" pero a pesar de detenerse a pensar detenidamente, no logra entender las palabras; con el objetivo de escuchar mejor las voces, se vuelve acercar.

Cuando logra estar bastante cerca de la puerta, la idea de observar el interior por el espacio que dejaba la puerta semi abierta paso por su cabeza, pero no logra su misión al parar repentinamente, está vez había escuchado claramente una voz pero a excepción de la anterior vez, había entendido claramente lo que "dijo"...

-..ah..-Tenía la edad más que suficiente para saber que claramente eso era un...gemido...

¡¿Enserio?! ¿enserio alguien podría..? A pesar de que sabia que era malo, la curiosidad era muy fuerte, se asomó un poco temerosa por la puerta...

Para casi gritar...

En el interior se encontraba Xiao Zhan sentado en una mesa llena de accesorios de la serie, mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos sobre la misma, mientras que la otra se encontraba rodeando el cuello de Wang Yibo, el cual se encontraba entre las piernas de Xiao Zhan las cuales lo rodeaban fuertemente, mientras ellos se encontraban... besándose. Seguían con sus vestimentas de la serie, las cuales se encontraban hechas un desastre, la de Xiao Zhan se encontraba cayendo por sus hombros exponiendo la mayoría de la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras que la túnica de Yibo, aunque se encontraba un poco mejor, también dejaba expuesta una gran parte de su pecho, pero seguía siendo desastrozo verlo así, aunque sus pieles estaban expuestas, no parecía importarles; Yibo se daba la libertad de pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra persona sin vergüenza alguna, con total seguridad. "No parecía la primera vez..."

Xiao Zhan dejaba salir en medio del beso suaves gemidos y jadeos, por las atenciones que recibía su cuerpo, siendo este el claro dueño del anterior gemido que Xuan Lu escuchó.

Había quedado en shock total, intentando poco a poco comprender su situación actual; ahora sabía la razón de los retrasos y desapariciones de ambos, había creado varias ideas sobre cual sería la razón, pero nunca se le había ocurrido algo así.

Xuan Lu no sabía que sentir en este momento, estaba llena de dudas, debía irse, pero...a pesar de ese pensamiento , ella no se movió de su lugar.

El beso término, para dar seguimiento a más por parte de Yibo, pero ahora en el cuello de Xiao Zhan, mientras que este sólo se dejaba consentir por el otro. Realmente parecían perdidos en su propio mundo

Las manos de Yibo bajaron hasta la intimidad de Xiao Zhan, para empezar a acariciarlo suavemente, los gemidos de este último aumentaron, empezó a mover su cintura hacia la mano del otro intentando de alguna forma que hubiera más fricción entre su intimidad y la mano del otro.

Xuan Lu sentía su cara arder, ya era vergonzoso verlo pero poder escucharlo era otra cosa, si lo pensaba bien,muchas personas estarían felices de estar en su lugar.(pervertid@s 7u7)

Yibo fue cooperativo con Xiao Zhan y empezó a hacer la fricción más cercana y rápida; Xiao Zhan soltó un gran gemido por el repentino cambio en la velocidad, sin embargo no hubo queja alguna.

-baja la voz-dijo Yibo, separando un poco su cabeza del cuello de Xiao Zhan para inmediatamente volver a lo suyo.

-no te preocupes, nadie puede escucharnos aqui-dijo Xiao Zhan restandole importación.

"Eso era cierto...si no fuera por que escucho objetos caerse que tiraron sin querer, ella también no los hubiera encontrado, de alguna forma era un buen lugar para esconderse o hacer... cualquier otra cosa".

Deja de lado sus pensamientos cuando observa como Yibo le retira rápidamente sus pantalones y todo lo que se interponga en su camino para dejarlo desnudo de su parte baja; se posiciona rápidamente entré las piernas de Xiao Zhan, antes de que este pudiera cerrarlas, parecía avergonzado. "Supongo que es normal". El miembro de Xiao Zhan había quedado expuesto, inconscientemente Xuan Lu aparta la vista avergonzada, "¡estaba violando su privacidad!", sólo después de unos minutos volvió a tomar valor para volver a observar.

Ahora podia observar como Xiao Zhan se aferraba un poco con mas insistencia a él otro , soltando suaves jadeos algo entrecortados mientras que la mano de Yibo se encontraba en la parte baja de Xiao Zhan, uno de sus dedos se encontraba haciendo presión en su entrada, siendo bastante cuidadoso de no ser muy brusco.

Xuan Lu había leído anteriormente algunos fanfics con temática BL, sabía que Yibo lo estaba preparando para no lastimarlo, eso de alguna forma era lindo...supone. Cuando por fin logra introducir uno de los dedos, empieza hacer círculos en su interior, dándole a Xiao Zhan una sensación extraña pero no desagradable, sin embargo no puede evitar tensarse por el intruso; Yibo empieza a besarlo nuevamente por todo su cuerpo intentando relajarlo un poco, al notar lo rígido y tenso que se había puesto su cuerpo; durante el transcurso de esto ,los dedos empezaron a aumentar poco a poco, en el segundo, Yibo hizo un movimiento mas parecido a unas tijeras, donde el placer para Xiao Zhan fue más claro, empezando a soltar gemidos más claros, gracias a estos, Yibo tomó más confianza para ingresar un tercer dedo, empezando con un movimiento más parecido a las embestidas, los gemidos de Xiao Zhan aumentaron mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, sólo disfrutando del placer.

Xuan Lu veia constantemente hacia atrás, para ver si había alguien pasando, el pensamiento de ser vista observando el interior de una puerta muy sospechosamente no era un bonito rumor. Se preguntaba que pensarían los demás de esto, y que harían en su situación, también las preguntas de sí la relación de Xiao Zhan y Yibo era formal o sólo algo pasajero; si fueran una pareja formal ella cree firmemente que lo aceptaría, sin embargo, ¿los demás tambien lo harían? ,talvez sería mejor que ella se guardará esto por ahora, y dejar que ellos lo digan formalmente , y no crear rumores innecesarios. Deja sus pensamientos nuevamente al observar como ahora Yibo se quita sus propios pantalones, dejando su intimidad a la vista, Xuan Lu retira su vista nuevamente "¡realmente estaba violando su privacidad!".

Yibo se acerca más a Xiao Zhan si era posible, posicionando su miembro en la entrado del otro; este último no puede evitar ponerse tenso al sentir algo duro en su parte baja, "realmente el nunca se podrá acostumbrar a esto"

Al notar lo tenso que se encuentra el cuerpo del otro e incluso el ligero temblor en sus piernas, acaricia y besa repetidamente, empezando por su pecho ,a sus hombros ,hacia su cuello y terminando en su cara, mientras Xiao Zhan soltaba suspiros.

-Relajate...-le dice Yibo en medio de uno de los besos.

-No es tan fácil...-le reclama Xiao Zhan ,pero a pesar de eso ,los besos y caricias sirvieron, se sentía más tranquilo ahora. Yibo al notar que sus acciones si ayudaron empieza a presionar más, soltando un gruñido bajo por el placer que le proporcionaba el interior. Xiao Zhan empezó a soltar gemidos más fuertes por culpa de su intruso, mientras se aferraba más a la espalda del otro.

Cuando Yibo logra entrar completamente, espero un rato a que el otro se acostumbrara. Por ese momento sólo se podian escuchar los jadeos constantes de Xiao Zhan, que mantenía los ojos cerrados; mientras que los de Yibo eran más moderados pero aún eran audibles.

Después de unos minutos sin movimiento alguno, Xiao Zhan empezó a moverse voluntariamente, dándole invitación de moverse.

-Muévete...-los cuerpos de ambos en ese momento se encontraban totalmente juntos, no había distancia alguna entre los dos, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro; por lo cual, Yibo pudo escuchar sus palabras casi como un suspiro en su oído. Las embestidas empezaron lentas, sin prisa alguna, sólo disfrutando del momento, tomándose tiempo de besar el cuello del contrario o lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

La excitación de los dos crecía, al igual que la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, acción que no se quedó atrás. Los gemidos fueron mas altos y desesperados, al igual que las caricias en los cuerpos de las dos personas; mientras que los besos no se quedaron atras, siendo apasionados, sin preocuparse por la cantidad de saliva que escurria por las esquinas de sus labios, estos besos no se limitaron a quedarse en sus bocas ,recorriendo todo el ser del otro.

-No...dejes marcas...-dijo Xiao Zhan a Yibo, sintiendo como los besos empezaban a succionar su piel.

Xuan Lu lo pensó un poco, y realmente nunca observó alguna marca sospechosa en ellos "aunque nunca los observó para intentar buscar rastros de su vida privada" ,ellos eran conscientes de las consecuencias de sí alguien viera alguna marca, los rumores se expanderian como el agua, no faltarían las personas que quisieran averiguar más ,y al final podría afectar terriblemente sus carreras. "Realmente son precavidos".

La pequeña habitación se inundó de jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos constantes, de parte de personas que sólo se centraban en darle placer al otro, perdidos en su propio mundo, sin enterarse de la otra persona, que aún seguía en el mismo lugar desde que todo empezó. Las embestidas seguían, cada una siendo más rápida y precisa que la anterior, o por lo menos hasta que repentinamente se detuvieron...

Xiao Zhan aún inundado por el placer ,sólo hizo un gesto de insatisfacción, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle fue detenido por la voz del otro.

-Wei Ying.

Xiao Zhan abrio los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa, al ver como Yibo ponía la tipica cara de su personaje, para inmediatamente darle una sonrisa. Él queda embobado por un momento, para después soltar una corta risa por las ocurrencias del otro, al final dirigiendole una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Lan Zhan...-le respondió, uniendo sus frentes ,para después los dos soltar una risa, por el extraño pero gracioso momento, para después de unos pocos minutos empezar nuevamente las embestidas, al igual que los gemidos y jadeos.

Está era la segunda vez que Xuan Lu habia deseado gritar, pensando en cómo aún en este intimo momento, podían bromear entre sí de esa manera.

El placer era inmenso y los dos podían sentir el clímax cerca, las últimas embestidas fueron las más profundas y precisas, llevando por fin a los dos al deseado orgasmo, finalizando con un gran gemido de los dos, llamando al contrario. Xiao Zhan dejó el cuello de Yibo, para apoyarse en sus antebrazos en la mesa, mientras que Yibo se había inclinado hacia él, apoyándose; los dos intentando recuperar la respiracion.

Había terminado, y seguir ahí era peligroso. Con ese pensamiento Xuan Lu decidió por fin retirarse, pero al igual que la mayoría, ella seguía con la vestimenta de su personaje, y había estado agachada durante toda su estancia ahí, sin querer, piso la gran túnica casi cayéndose, y aunque se había recuperado, había empujado un poco la puerta frente a ella, aunque no lo suficiente para que la vieran, pero si para que descubrieran que alguien los había visto; llena de pánico , sale corriendo sin importarle que sus pasos apresurados podrían ser escuchados "ya la habían descubierto de todos modos". Elevó un poco sus túnicas para no tropezar nuevamente ,pero es detenida repentinamente al chocar con alguien.

-¿Xuan Lu?, ¿Por que tardaste tanto?-era Wang Zhuo Cheng-¿y por que tienes la cara tan roja?

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en el tiempo, "¿realmente tardó tanto?" ,miro detrás de si ,para saber si alguno de ellos la estaba siguiendo, aunque no pudo ver nada, ella aún estaba en pánico.

-lo siento, no los encontré-mintió, agarrando el brazo del otro mientras lo obligaba a avanzar para alejarse de ese lugar.

-Yo tampoco, lo intenté mientras te buscaba a ti, pero tampoco tuve suerte, tal vez después sigamos-dijo Zhuo Cheng con simpleza, dejando se guiar por la otra sin queja alguna.

-sabes...creo que sería mejor esperar a que ellos nos lo digan.

-no creo que eso suceda.

-yo creo que si, debe ser algo MUY importante, por eso no nos lo han dicho, mejor dejémoslo-dijo Xuan Lu evitando la cara contrario, estaba segura de que tenía la cara roja, recordando lo que era MUY importante.-pronto se acabará el descanso, hay que darnos prisa.

Al llegar nuevamente con Meng Ziyi la cual se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Yu Bin, al notarlos, los empezó a interrogar, volviendo a mentir sobre su paradero anterior.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los "desaparecidos" tan tranquilos, como siempre solían llegar, siendo interrogados por los otros tres, mientras que Xuan Lu se limitaba a escucha las escusas que en algún momento había creído. No podía verlos sin recordar lo que había visto antes.

"¿Cómo podría trabajar con ellos como antes, sabiendo su gran secreto?"


End file.
